This and That
by LicaToRiku
Summary: "Gilbert, this and that are two entirely different things. If you only cared for even just a second and noticed my actions, you would have known from the start that everything I said was just a lie." AU
1. Gilber's Persective

**A/N: Another one of my crazy ideas…I just really gotta get them out my head XD**

**Warning: Cursing – this is always in my warnings….O_O err…yaoi? Err AU…**

**Disclaimer: Ah I own nothing, man.**

**This and That**

**(Gilbert's Perspective)**

I'm Gilbert Bielschmidt, 19 years old and a sophomore in college. I don't usually say this to just anybody, but I'm pretty much the most awesome person you'll ever encounter in your whole useless fucking life. See, you might ask what's so awesome about the awesome me, but if I explain it to you in my very awesome way…it would practically take me more than a week just to get started on my awesome appearance, so I'll just cut it short. I am awesome, period.

Now let's go through the basics about my awesome self. I study at the very prestigious and awesome, yet not as awesome as me but still awesome enough, Hetalia Academy. My unawesome friends consist of Roderich, Elizabetha and Matthew; they're all practically losers in the school and sadly, so is the awesome me… But I'm still awesome, its' just that those fucking retards called 'the every other student out there', don't understand my pure and untainted awesomeness…

Apparently, I'm a fucking albino freak, who has nothing better to do than sit in the corner and suck everything up, fuckers. In all honesty I can beat up those fucking ass holes if I wanted to, but no…I actually have to hold my fucking temper against those dip shits since grandpa's the vice president and co founder of the school- see what I tell you bout me being awesome and shit? They also think I get awesome grades because of the connections I have- Like the fuck right? Like I said, I am awesome- therefore I'm smart, beautiful and AWESOME. Yeah that's right, suck all my awesomeness up. Because it's going to get more awesome that it already is.

So I have an awesome little brother named Ludwig; kid's practically taller, buffer and more uptight than me, but it's all good- he ain't as awesome as me anyway. He's a senior high student and president of the student council still here in Hetalia Academy… Makes me think how that uptight lil bro of mine because so popular and damn, how the hell did he become like that...while the awesome me…the awesome me...Ah! Okay, anyway I'm awesome and let's leave my brother's business for another time.

Okay, yeah for my friends I'll just go for a brief introduction for the three. Roderich is a dick. He plays and composes music awesomely (though I'd never admit that to his face, of course!) but he has a snotty attitude and he's really wimpy. Next is Elizabetha, she's a bitch. I liked her before, but she likes that dick Roderich, so yeah I hate them but not really- so anyway, she's really bitchy and for some weird reason she always blames me for anything shitty that happens. Don't ask about her frying pan, I don't want to remember okay. The last is Matthew, I like him the most…he's like the most awesomenest! But between you and me again, he's pretty hot. Well he's not really that much of a douche, but if we're talking shit here...then Mattie's pretty much a very dense fuck oh and he's kind of a slight narcissist really. No, he's not in love with himself if that's what you're thinking…it's actually that he's pretty much infatuated (yes, not in love- because love is shit, and infatuation is much more awesome) with someone who looks like him, my secret rival for Mattie, Alfred Jones. He's the school's (idiotic) prince, and if I may add- yes he's popular, good at everything and shit like that- but he will NEVER be as awesome as the AWESOME me. Why? Because my awesomeness is absolute, of course.

Okay and the last thing you should remember about me for now is that I'm a transfer student since last year. I used to study in a Hetalia Academy branch in Germany, but knowing my father and grandfather, they wanted the best for us both; West and awesome, so yeah I was shipped from Germany to America in the blink of an eye, good thing I was awesome enough to learn English fast enough! So yeah, that's another reason why I'm awesome- as far as I'm concerned nobody has ever tried to bully the new, yet totally awesome me, and got away with it -unscratched. (Yes, I'm talking about that bastard of a creeper, Ivan- he's the reason why I'm so fucking unpopular, that douche!)

So anyway, that was my awesome and short introduction of my awesome self, of course I know you found it interesting and awesome, duh. So anyway for now I'd be ignoring your presence and be going on with my usual unawesome life- where in those fucking retarded people don't realize how blessed they are to have the most awesome me in their meager and unawesome lives. Also my life revolves around Mattie these days, so don't you guys fucking dare forget him, since he is also a lot awesome- but still not awesome as myself, duh.

**A/N: First chappie of my new story in this account yay yay yaaaay. Anyway, thanks for reading and in exchange for the second chappie, please review. Thanks XD**


	2. I'm the better one

**A/N: Hello there people, and yep this is the 2nd installment to the weird first chappie~ Thanks for the reviews, I really love them hehe… And no I'm not spoiling the pairing yet…but I think it's already pretty obvious, ya know. Hehehe~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prussia…I want Gilbird though.**

**Warning: Prussia. Prussia. Prussia equals to cursing, gay and narcissism. Prussia.**

**This and That**

**(I'm the better one.)**

"Gil, did you see Alfred pass by just a while ago? He just came in from afternoon practices, eh!" Matthew smiled at me from his favorite spot, aka the very awesome window by the deserted art room, where the awesome together with the not so awesome friend hangs out. Though I dread that we're still called friends, damn it. Really one of these days I'd go push him to the wall and just jump him, really I'm awesomely not kidding. I'm still weighing my chances though…

Maybe after the 100th time he says that to me again, I'd go jump him already. And at this rate, I'd go jump him in a few month's time, coz this scene never fails to happen as long as he's supposedly sitting there painting – oh yeah his sad unawesome excuse for stalking Alfred, while I keep him company, or in my standards grace his unawesomeness with my awesome presence. Get my point? Not yet? It's just like this. Every firkin afternoon, we hang out in that damned art classroom just to wait for Alfred fucking Jones to walk across the courtyard and into the frikin clubroom. Yes, we wait for hours- and maybe paint and sketch here and there- but mostly wait for him to show up, so that one: Matthew can gape at his coolness – no awesomeness is mine, Ore-sama's (yes I do know Japanese- beat that Jones), not his, nien, mine, and two: So that we can see Arthur Kirkland- aka Mr. Student Council President aka Jock's boyfriend – throw a hissy fit about things we can't hear now understand, coz you know we're two stories up, and I don't think most people know Jones and Kirkland – another unawesome bastard by the way – are an item. So yeah, aside from stalking Alfred, we've also became quite the voyeurs… Sometimes when they do resolve their shit- yes we realize they're okay when they start face sucking like leeches, okay, we do see them doing their thing- no not all the way, but damn it you get my point? Yes, we see everything from there- the afternoon life of Alfred Jones and the three times a week dates with his brow monster boyfriend of an Englishman under that big tree that doesn't really do any shit about hiding stuff. Yeah, I watch those scenes with my fucking best friend; who's currently in love with Mister Jones, that fucktard. Talk about masochism, right? Ah well, if he does give up with his sad delusion of love, I'd always be here and say something like "Fuck ya Mattie, I've had the hots for you all this unawesome time" – literally.

Okay so maybe he's not the only masochistic bastard in the room. Well fuck life then.

"Gil? Are you listening to me?" Matthew waved his hand in front of my face, like I'm blind or something. I just frown and just waved him away, focusing back on my awesome self portrait.

"Nien, I was busy looking at my awesome self."

"You mean those scribbles and the iron cross?"

"How'd you know it's an iron cross if all you see are scribbles then, huh?"

"Gil, it has for triangles connected like a cross, with your everyday self portraits, I think I'd know what that is even if you made them circles."

"Kesesesesese~ that's because I draw awesomely."

"…If I were you, I'd be really offended if someone said I looked just like that self portrait."

"Will you shut up Mattie; I'm not an art major."

"You don't even take art."

"My point exactly, and my painting is kick ass, douche bag- I bet I can draw better than that asshole Alfred."

"Hmp. You wish."

"I wish? I know, Mattie- he probably just begs his boyfriend to blackmail those sissy teachers into giving him good grades. I mean Gott, he's an idiot!"

"Gil, we've talked about this already, eh! How did you feel when they said you get high grades because of your connections…?"

"Fuck my connections…"

"Hm, fuck Arthur Kirkland, eh." he said with a small laugh. I couldn't stop rolling my eyes.

"He's doing that, you know." Sorry Matthew, I won't give you the luxury of thinking it's not true.

"Of course, eh." Fuck, of course it's true.

I stared at him; he was looking at the courtyard again. The fuck is up with him and staring at the boring scene? I mean, really the dude's not even there anymore? Is he seriously getting that obsessed already? I look back at my drawing…hopeless.

"So why dya think brows hasn't showed up yet?"

"Student council meeting…"

"…Should I even guess how in the name of everything awesome- which is me- do you know that?"

"Francis."

"The French dude who molests people?"

"Yes, Gil…monsieur Vice President, eh."

"Have you by any chance been laid by that dude… Not that I have issues with that (FUCK YESH I HAVE ISSUES WITH THAT!)….but…how do you know that slut?"

He laughed.

He laughed at my fucking awesome face.

He laughed with a very amused expression in my fucking awesome face.

Am I a funny guy now?

So he did get laid before me?

"Gil- as much as that sounds…plausible… I don't think I can like any other guy aside from Al (oh yeah, I forgot), let alone my first cousin, eh."

"So you did get la…."

He smiled at me. Why is he so fucking adorable, this ass hole?

"How the hell did you become cousins with that pervert?"

"Ask my parents Gil, it's not my fault. And he's pretty nice once you get to know him."

"Try convincing Lizzie about that…"

"Ah, the Roderich incident?"

"Fucking everything incident."

"Do you still like Elizabetha though?"

(NO, I LIKE YOUUUU, CAN I FUCK YOU NOW?) "Why are you asking me this unawesome question again?"

"I was just making sure you won't go sulking in the bathroom again, Gil."

"Oh yeah, if you're so mentally stable, "Mathieu" you wouldn't be doing the same in the opposite stall would you, right?"

"Shut up, Gil. Just finish your masterpiece already."

"Kesesese~ you're still too early to beat my awesomeness, brat."

"Stop acting like you're that old…. But with your hair-"

"Hey, my hair has nothing to do with this. Leave the awesome hair alone Teddy boy."

"It's a Polar Bear, birdie."

"Shut up, birdie."

"Make me, since you're so awesome- albino." He just fucking called me an albino.

"…"

"…I'm sorry Gil."

"Nah, its okay… If anyone other than you said that, I'd probably beat them to a pulp."

"…yeah."

I closed my eyes and sighed. There goes our social skill as of now. Why am I so unawesome with keeping up a conversation with this douche after we reach these kinds of subject…? I mean, we're so awesome we should like not be affected by these shit… But no… Damn it.

I bet there won't be any awkward moments between him and Alfred.

I bet he know that all the same.

Yeah…maybe. Coz Alfred is just so fucking perfect you won't see him sitting inside a bathroom stall wishing the ground can just hurry up and swallow you alive. Of course not, he's just too good to be in that kind of state...

Maybe…yeah that's so fucking true actually but…

Damn it, I'm still fucking better than that idiotic jock.

Heh, Mattie's looking outside again. He seems interested...

"Gil, Arthur's here…"

"Oh, the meeting ended already, huh. So unawesome…"

Hey, hey Matthew…look here. Look at me. Pick me…

**A/N: Okay. Haha….weird. Reviews will be so so so loved. Thank you~**


	3. Party After

A/N: After the long delay, here is my new chapter for This and That, sorry for the long wait people- who knew cosplaying could be so addicting. Nya~

Warning: The usual; cursing and yaoi oh and Prussia.

Disclaimer: I own nothin but the dreams of yaoi.

**This and That**

**(Party Party- well Party After)**

It was god damned 1 in the morning and someone was calling me- wait that new, SOMEONE'S CALLING THE AWESOME ME! Bout time someone called my awesomeness- now who could that be? Hopefully it's Mattie~ I picked up my phone and checked the caller ID, BINGO! Matthew Williams in the house people, soooo WHY WAS HE CALLING? Exciting, maybe he just had a wet dream of myself and he finally understood my real intentions, FINALLY- but yeah that's wishful thinking. Gott, being woken up from sleep makes you stupid sometimes.

"Mnn, birdie…what dya want?" Okay, I didn't sound seductive…more like irritated for just being woken up- well I am, but…yeah. Instead of him asking what I was wearing at the moment- I mean come on that's how phone sex starts right... "Hey babe what ya wearing right now? Mind taking it all off?" –instead I hear him panting ,nice ,out of breath ,nice, saying "G-gil",nice, but him saying "Alfred's drunk in my bed…and I don't know what to do…"- TOTALLY NOT FUCKING NICE MAN.

Okay calm down Gil…calm down. "W-why the fuck is he in your bed man?" Not calm enough, his voice was shaking and he was feeling a sudden pain in his gut saying this will just end in shit. "W-well…there was this party that Francis-" "Oh God Mattie, what did I tell you about him being a slut and all?" "Gil, I know how much of a slut Francis is and no I haven't been laid tonight, as I was saying…" Gilbert bit his lips and listened to Matthew blurry explanation of how his cousin wasn't contented with partying in his house and extended the chaos to Matthew's humble home next door. He didn't really try comprehending what Matthew was saying, he kept r repeating the word 'yet' in his mind. Matthew hasn't been laid, yet tonight. That could change. HE HOPED IT DIDN'T CHANGE.

"-so well…Alfred's drunk in my bed and Francis and Arthur are like making out in my couch right now…" Matthew's voice was tainted with sadness and he sounded like he was about to cry, Gilbert's face was stern and in thought. "Francis and Arthur you say? The fuck…" "I-I know…and they don't seem trashed at all…" Gilbert really wanted to suggest he get pictures but decided that teasing Matthew would far better ensure no fucking would commence, Gott knows what two drunken sluts would do to his cute innocent birdie

"But your love is already in your room birdie, you might never get the change again- I SAY RAPE HIM!"

Gilbert didn't mean what he said and he knew Matthew was thinking the same thing but would never do it even if no one would absolutely know, he's just a prude like that you know.

"Gilbert! Stop telling me unnecessary things, more importantly what should I do?"

"What should you do about what exactly, about the passed out jock in your bed or that idiot's boyfriend and your cousins' affair?" Gilbert didn't want to care about these things at all; seriously he only wanted Matthew.. not information on Mr. Tightass and Mr. Slutass's relationship or the feeling of knowing the guy you like is in a room alone with the guy he likes and say idiotic guy was drunk and can possibly rise in any given moment in time all sobered up and rape his dear birdie… HOW SHOULD HE REACT TO THIS, HUH?

"Both…" Yeah, stupid question the events are probably even a benefit to Matthew… Hey wow later Alfred would wake up with Matthew and Matthew would tell Alfred about the cheating that commenced while he was passed out, then enter a bad break up, a confession and now the next hot couple, Alfred and Matthew- both running in the sunshine with their blond hair and glasses- wow they're so alike, damn. Gilbert was thinking too much of these things…but how can he not think of these things, it was always a chain of events and damn he was still always only the spectator.

"I say you sleep in another room!"

"And leave Alfred alone in my room?"

"What you have something the idiot might steal from the room, I think a drunken dude prefers sleep rather than stealing, right? Well of course I'm right, get some rest Mattie! Damn, just tell the idiot his boyfriends was face sucking with your cousin tomorrow!"

"Y-yeah…but Gil, do you think I should tell him what happened tonight?"

"Who?"

"Alfred, Gil! Are you sure you're not too sleepy… I'm so sorry I just didn't kn-"

"Woah woah, birdie I'm your friend right, its cool. The awesomeness is too awesome for sleep anyway, so you unawesome fella get some sleep and you should tell him (EVEN IF YOU SHOULD RATHER NOT) tomorrow as soon as possible, just act causal or whatever…it's unfair if he didn't know right?"

"Gil—" Gilbert can hear Matthew chuckling on the other side of the phone…

"The hell are you laughing for kid?"

"Oh I don't know, the word fair coming from you would never have crossed my mind, unless you say it 'Fair? What the hell is fair? Is it some kind of shit or something?" Gilbert resisted the urge to make a smartass reply and just rolled his eyes.

"Uhu, shut up before I get my awesome ass to your house, rip the face suckers apart, throw that idiotic jock of a crush off of your bed and out your window and strangle you to death, do I make myself clear Matthew Fucking Williams?" Gilbert said in a mildly amused tone and a chuckled 'Aye' was replied to him.

Gilbert clicked his phone shut and threw it half heartedly in his bed and rolled to the other side next to the wall. He touched the cold concrete wall and banged his head one time, not strong enough for bleeding or a bruise but strong enough to hurt, and punched lastly weakly. He closed his eyes letting darkness envelop him again, tomorrow…tomorrow he would be deciding; would he help Matthew or prevent him from telling the truth. He was sure one day Matthew would have to approach Alfred, he was never sure for what reason but the mere thought of it was enough to make Gilbert feel bad…and now the happy day was dawning to an end. If Matthew gets rejected, he'd feel sad- and if Matthew gets accepted, he'd OFCOURSE feel sad…so either way he lost.

It was irritating, infuriating… This pissed him off.


	4. End After

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm suffering from too much work and writer's block….and sudden uninterest in the story. Teheee and I keep saying that the pairing is already obvious –points at characters- oops! D **BTW this is Prussia Perspective~**

**This and That**

**(End After)**

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. Alfred F. Jones was fucking stupid. WHY WAS HE SO GOD DAMNED STUPID? Are normal things that hard to understand? Seriously? Shit.

Sighing for about the hundredth time today, I looked down at Mattie. He was sitting silently on the floor, his back against the wall and inches above his head was our favorite window. It was where we would watch Alfred every day...well, he would watch, the awesome me would just roll my eyes and growl. I busied myself with another useless painting, I didn't know what to paint BUT I had to do something rather than but sucked into his own sulking mode. Great, Mattie was depressed and I was pretending that I didn't care, or at least trying not to bring him down more by not talking. How unawesome can that get?

So now you people might be thinking what made Mattie down and out? Well it was that mother fucking ALFRED JONES' fault. He was a complete unawesome douche bag idiot who wouldn't believe what we, mostly me, said about his other douche bag of a boyfriend named Arthur Kirkland. Dude, seriously, WHAT would we get from trying to break them up- not that he knows about Mattie's crush on him, but yeah you guys do the math. Mattie was even COUSINS with that French whore, what good will that exactly bring him? Stupid, stupid fucking unawesome Alfred.

So a few hours ago we cornered Alfred in the hallway. It wasn't exactly what we planned about, but seeing the awesome opportunity I dragged Mattie with me and cornered the idiot just to get the whole thing over with. What we wanted to do was actually wait for the bastard after football practice and tell him about what happened last night, but I didn't want to spend my whole afternoon waiting for him or having Mattie change minds and debate on shit for a good few hours, so I took it upon my awesome self to corner said idiot in the nearly empty hallway just before lunch started.

Mattie had no classes and I was ditching mine because of a certain Russian classmate who insisted that we sit together during the only class we both have. Mattie thought I was free though so we decided to go to the library to research on something about the next history report I was doing, that was when we saw the idiot who was absent mindedly walking in the hallway. There were only about less than five other people in hall and I didn't care much about them, so I grabbed Mattie's hand and ran after Alfred's retreating back.

I shouted 'Hey Jones, Jones!' with a protesting Matthew in tow. He turned around and blinked in confusion but nonetheless smiled idiotically at us, the fuck is his problem smiling at random people in every fucking time of the day. 'Oh hi there…Wassup? Did cha guys want anything?' He animatedly said with his usual cheery voice. I've never had the chance to talk to him since I was a year older so of course he didn't know the awesomeness that was me, so I had to forgive him for that…but I still resisted the urge to frown at his face.

"WE don't need anything from you, but we do have to tell you something." I said.

"Oh? Uh yeah, what is it then...ahaha…?"

"Your boyfriend's cheating on you." I looked completely serious I was sure of it.

"WHAT? No way Iggy won't ever…You guys are lying!"

"Shut up it's goddamned real, Jones!"

"You guys are shitting me…How do you even know-"

"W-we aren't!" I snapped my head back to look at Mattie; he looked like he was offended. "I- I 'm Francis' cousin and I was in the party yesterday. And Francis and Arthur…they were-"

"ENOUGH!" Alfred shouted. How dare he cut Mattie off when he was explaining THE INCIDENT! "I-I don't know who you guys are or why you even know that we are dating, but I can't JUST randomly believe Iggy's cheating on me!"

Oh so we were the bad guys now?

"The fuck is wrong with you?" I said. "We're trying to tell you the truth and YOU ACUSE the awesome me and birdie that we're lying?"

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS OKAY! I don't even know who you guys are." He just shouted at me.

"Gil…" I heard Mattie say something more but it didn't register in my mind. What registered though is my balled fist colliding with Alfred's jaw, and his body hitting the lockers.

"Gil, WHY?" I brushed off Mattie's hand in my shoulder and looked at Alfred, who was trying to put his jaw back in alignment. The fucker was staring at me differently now though, I was expecting him to punch me back but instead he sighed and slid down the floor. What a weakling.

"If you're just going to sulk there, accusing us of being liars then just go die already!" I shouted. "BUT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON YOU." I grabbed Mattie's hand and dragged him away.

So that brings awesome back to the present. In all honesty I FEEL a little bad that Alfred wouldn't believe us. I mean, even if he was the most idiotic fuck in the whole world, that being my awesome biased opinion, but hey awesome is always right; he still deserves to be happy in a relationship, JUST NOT WITH MATTIE.

_I will honestly be okay with him being with anyone other than Mattie. _

"You know birdie, Alfred doesn't deserve you."

"Gilbert! Anyway Gil…I've been thinking."

"About what? Alfred? He's a douche."

"Hmm, yes and no."

"That awesomely doesn't make any sense."

"I've been thinking that I should give up on Alfred already."

"THAT IS THE MOST AWESOME THING YOU'VE SAID TODAY." I wanted to kiss him then and there…but awesome self control please.

"Gil, not helping."

"Oh…sorry. I meant- Oh is it because he was being a douche, or was it because he's an idiot?"

"None of that."

"Huh, then why do you want to awesomely give up on him?"

"I- the reason why I have this attraction for Alfred was because I look up to him… I- he's like that person who I want to be like."

"And?"

"And I don't think I 'love' him, I just like him…because Gil, if I loved him, I would have beaten you to a pulp for punching him, eh?"

"Yeah but he was wrong you know. He really sucked hard today. So not awesome." I felt like smiling, but I strangely feel sad about his giving up decision.

"Hm, but I'm giving up on him either way…It doesn't even hurt much."

"Mattie…I dunno…you've liked him for a long time and giving up now? Seriously?"

"It's not like I've gotten one step closer to him. In truth, I've lost all chances of getting closer to him because of what we did…but I'd rather have done something for him than watch him be in a relationship with Arthur, who sucks by the way, and be an invisible admirer forever. Besides Gil, I've never had the intention of 'being' with him."

"AH! BUT MATTIE! IT FEELS LIKE WE LOST, like I lost, for some reason!"

Mattie chuckled at me, but his laugh was dry. He was sad I know…but, but damn I FEEL LIKE I'm getting worked up for nothing now.

"Gil?"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Don't be upset, and don't get forever angry at Alfred. Think about it, if you were dating someone and random people just suddenly came up to you and said she was cheating, what would you do?"

"I'd awesomely flip shit, WHO would cheat on me? I'm awesome!"

"Hahaha…yeah that's exactly what Alfred was thinking too…well not exactly like that, but you get it, eh?"

"This sucks…I feel like the bad guy now…BUT I'm still awesome."

"Don't worry Gil...With someone as thick skulled as Alfred, I think punching him was what was needed to get the message across."

We both laughed at that. I think we laughed too much, but who cares we were fucking awesome today.

"Whatever makes you happy birdie, whatever makes you happy."

A/N: Hahahaha I'm writing the next chapter now before it gets lost in my brain again. Please give some reviews, please!


End file.
